Inflatable hybrid spacecraft modules or vessels (hereinafter, “inflatable vessels”) are commonly lightweight, flexible, collapsible, and compact structures before launch into space. In the uninflated configuration, the size and profile of the inflatable vessel are significantly reduced, and the vessel will encompass less volume within the space vehicle in preparation for launch. A smaller vessel is also more easily handled before launch such as, for example, during stowage. Once inflated and enlarged, inflatable structures provide adequate volume for human habitation, laboratory work, and/or space flight. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,231,010 and 6,547,189 describe in more detail some exemplary embodiments of such structures.
The primary components of an inflatable vessel in accordance with one embodiment comprises a structural core and an inflatable shell comprising multiple layers of material disposed about the core that are capable of expanding radially outward upon inflation. For efficient deployment, the inflatable vessel is preferably maintained in an uninflated configuration before use.
Maintaining the inflatable vessel in a suitable uninflated configuration during stowage before launch and during launch and flight before deployment has generally required the acts of inflating the inflatable vessel and assembling the outer layers of the inflatable shell about the structural core while the inflatable vessel is disposed in the inflated configuration. The layers of the inflatable shell are then folded about the structural core and secured in this configuration. This folding operation requires a substantial amount of labor and equipment.